Fantastic magic
by MoonyStark
Summary: Están en su último curso en Mahoutokoro, y Oikawa tiene dudas. Sobre qué harán, cómo lo harán; con quién. Iwaizumi sabe responderlas todas. [Harry Potter AU]


_**Aclaración:**_ _aunque este fanfic está ambientado en el universo de Harry Potter, no esperéis encontraros en Hogwarts. Existe una academia de magia en Japón a la que van los magos asiáticos y he querido hacer el AU más apegado a lo que pasaría realmente, y es que los chicos de_ Haikyuu! _no irían a Hogwarts, sino a Mahoutokoro._

 _No se sabe gran cosa de esta academia, salvo que los magos empiezan a estudiar allí con siete años, pero vuelven para dormir en casa hasta los once, momento en el que pasan a estar internos. No se menciona nada de que funcione con el mismo sistema de casas que Hogwarts e Ilvermony, así que me he tomado la libertad de decir que no existen casas en Mahoutokoro. Los equipos de quidditch son algo similar a los clubs extraescolares, se forman por los alumnos y los nuevos deciden a cuál unirse. Menciono tres, pero podéis imaginaros que hay más._

 _Asimismo, la forma de llegar a Mahoutokoro no es grupal, como en Hogwarts, sino que van montados en paíños gigantes (una especie de pájaro)._

 _Aclarado todo esto, espero que disfrutéis del fic tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un AU de Harry Potter alejado del típico Hogwarts y finalmente me surgió la oportunidad con esto, ya que el fic es para un concurso de la página de Facebook_ Haikyuu! Fanfic's.

* * *

 **Fantastic magic**

Oikawa lo había sabido siempre. Su madre era bruja, una trabajadora del Ministerio de Magia con su puntual horario de oficina, y su padre era un muggle con una brillante carrera de Astronomía a sus espaldas y un puesto importante en el Observatorio de Sendai. Vivían en un barrio acomodado a las afueras de la capital de Miyagi y, a pesar de conocer su condición como mago y de que su madre le había enseñado lo básico en cuanto a Historia de la Magia y algunos encantamientos que todavía no podía realizar, había acudido rigurosamente a la escuela elemental de Kitagawa Daichi.

Cuántas veces había llorado en su habitación sabiendo que el día en que tuviera que separarse de Iwa-chan estaba cada vez más cerca era un misterio. Muchas. Conforme se acercaba la fecha en la que la carta le llegaría a casa se fue convirtiendo en un hábito diario. Si no dejaba salir las lágrimas por las noches, era incapaz de dormir.

Quizás, si hubiera contado con más edad, habría atado cabos en el momento en el que Iwaizumi le dijo que se mudaba de ciudad, justo el día en el que él, con la carta de Mahuotokoro arrugada en el bolsillo —esa primera hoja de invitación, pues el listado de materiales y libros se lo había quedado su madre—, le dijo que él se iba a estudiar a otra escuela, muy lejos de allí, y que sólo regresaría a casa a dormir y durante las vacaciones. Pero todavía no cumplía los siete años, así que no pensó que, cuando llegase al salón principal de Mahoutokoro, Iwa-chan estaría allí, ya formado en la fila de alumnos que iban a empezar sus clases en la academia de magia.

Ahora están en séptimo año y Oikawa se ríe cada vez que recuerda lo desolado que estaba cuando pensaba que no iba a volver a ver a Iwa-chan _nunca más_. Y a pesar de que Makki y Mattsun le dicen constantemente que es algo vergonzoso, no deja de contar la anécdota, muy orgulloso de ella. "Lloraba _todos_ los días". Y a las chicas parece encantarles. Lo consideran adorable, e Iwaizumi puede entenderlo. Con su uniforme de quidditch blanco y turquesa, su escoba de última generación de pie a su lado, ese pelo que no se le despeina ni cuando vuela a más de cien kilómetros por hora y la sonrisa radiante, sí, puede entenderlo.

Iwaizumi saca la quaffle de la caja. Utilizaría la bludger, pero sería un problema que se le escapase justo antes de un partido. Coge aire. Su ritual de siempre.

El balón golpea la nuca de Oikawa con un sonido sordo. Los cuatro primeros años desde su internamiento allí (una vez cumplieron los once años y habían podido acceder al equipo de quidditch) las chicas alrededor de Oikawa habían gritado, pero ya estaban acostumbradas. Iwaizumi diría que hasta lo esperaban con ganas. Algunas de ellas eran raras de narices.

—El Shiratorizawa no se va a derrotar solo, Mierdikawa.

—¡Iwa-chan, eso ha dolido! ¡Nos vemos luego, chicas! —grita, mientras corre hacia su equipo—. Animadnos mucho, ¿sí?

Las gradas siempre gritan "Seijoh" más que ningún otro nombre. No sólo porque el club de fans de Oikawa tenga un _vasto alcance_ , sino porque desde que Oikawa está en el equipo sólo han perdido un campeonato. Ya no queda nadie de las generaciones superiores a la suya, pero Iwaizumi recuerda con un deje de satisfacción las caras amargas de los chicos de sexto y séptimo cuando Oikawa fue nombrado capitán en su quinto año.

Oikawa salta al campo a la cabeza del equipo, con una quaffle en la mano que lanza al aire y recoge una y otra vez, aunque después la tiene que tirar a un lado porque las pelotas que se utilizarán en el partido serán las del profesor de vuelo, por aquello de evitar posibles encantamientos externos. Pero a Oikawa le gusta hacer el imbécil con la pelotita un rato y que le presten atención, e Iwaizumi quiere evitar causarle una conmoción antes del partido. Un golpe ha sido suficiente.

El campo ruge cuando ambos capitanes se dan la mano entre sonrisas forzadas y expresiones estáticas. El Shiratorizawa es ese equipo que les araña por el primer puesto, que siempre se queda a escasos puntos de conseguir la Copa de Quidditch y que hace que el campeonato sea emocionante hasta el último partido. Hasta este año, que el Karasuno ha empezado a despuntar de manera notable y el Shiratorizawa no deja de presionar. Se mantienen a la cabeza, con Ushijima a apenas 30 puntos y el Karasuno a 50, y ese partido y el de la semana que viene serán decisivos para la copa.

Por eso, cuando salen del campo victoriosos, se permiten relajarse un poco. Todos menos Oikawa, que mientras abraza a Yahaba —la mano maestra de esa victoria—, no deja de parlotear sobre cómo jugar el siguiente partido, aun cuando lo único que quiere el resto del equipo es quitarse las túnicas manchadas de barro y sangre.

—No podemos usar la misma estrategia de defensa y velocidad contra el Karasuno la semana que viene. —Oikawa habla muy rápido mientras se quita la camiseta—. Hemos conseguido cien puntos de ventaja con esto, pero…

Iwaizumi le golpea en la nuca, sin fuerza. Los dientes de Oikawa chocan entre sí y lo mira con un puchero.

—Cállate un rato. Tu voz me irrita. Podemos empezar a hablar de eso mañana, ¿vale?

Antes de decir nada más, Oikawa mira a su alrededor y ve los rostros agotados de sus compañeros, deseando darse una ducha y celebrar la victoria en sus dormitorios, a base de zumo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla que han conseguido que algún profesor que les tiene aprecio les deja pasar de contrabando. Suspira y se termina de quitar la ropa antes de irse a la ducha. A Iwaizumi se le va la vista dos segundos, pero para Makki es más que suficiente.

—Ve detrás de él, Iwaizumi, lo estás deseando.

—No —corta Yahaba—. Otra vez no, por favor.

Sólo fue _una maldita vez_. Yahaba no se lo va a perdonar nunca, e Iwaizumi está seguro de que sus amigos fuera de Mahuotokoro —en el pueblo donde les ha dicho que veranea junto a sus padres, ambos muggles— ya todos conocen la historia de cómo una vez que Yahaba entró a los vestuarios porque había olvidado su varita se encontró con algo que no querría haber visto en una de las duchas.

—Nadie se va a duchar con nadie —concluye Iwaizumi, dirigiéndose a su _propia_ ducha—. Daos prisa, nos están esperando fuera.

—¿Y bañarse, Iwa-chan? —le grita Oikawa desde su posición—. El baño de los prefectos casi siempre está vacío.

—¡También soy prefecto! —ruge Yahaba.

—Pues no vayas al baño. —Oikawa le saca la lengua cuando sale de la ducha y le cede el lugar—. No es culpa de nadie que seas inoportuno, Yahaba-chan.

La riña continúa hasta que todos se han duchado y puesto el uniforme habitual. Iwaizumi no dice nada, porque sabe que Oikawa y Yahaba sólo se gruñen un rato como su forma de comunicarse. Oikawa fue el primero que fue a disculparse cien veces con Yahaba por haberle hecho ver algo que no sólo no debería haber visto, sino que ni siquiera debería haber ocurrido.

Iwaizumi podía jurar que habían intentado resistirse desde el minuto uno. Desde que, en quinto, con la emoción de que Oikawa fuese capitán y toda esa historia, habían acabado cruzando una línea a la que siempre le habían tenido miedo y sus labios se habían juntado, en la oscuridad de la habitación que compartían con Makki y Mattsun. De repente tenían miedo de tocarse, por si activaban algo que no debían en el momento equivocado, y cuando las vacaciones de verano dieron su inicio, aquello que los frenaba se acabó.

A partir de ahí todo fue más difícil. Mahoutokoro no dejaba pasar infracciones de ese tipo y ambos sabían a lo que se estaban arriesgando cuando se hundían juntos en la bañera del baño de los prefectos o se quedaban más rato del debido en la cama por la mañana y no llegaban a desayunar, pero Iwaizumi creía que merecía la pena si podía acurrucarse junto a Oikawa al menos unos minutos a la semana, o si podía acariciarle bajo la tela del uniforme un par de veces al mes.

—Iwa-chan.

Oikawa le maúlla al oído, en la sala común de los alumnos de séptimo, la mayoría de los cuales se ha ido a dormir ya. El toque de queda ha dado hace mucho, pero a Oikawa le brillan los ojos y una sonrisa le baila en la boca. Iwaizumi chasquea la lengua.

—No podemos ir al baño ahora, Oikawa. Eres Premio Anual, tienes que mantener una imagen.

—Sí _podemos_ —musita, tapándose la boca con una mano—. Precisamente, _soy Premio Anual_. Puedo hacerlo.

—Pero yo no.

—Yo te cubro.

Le guiña el ojo, como en las películas malas de comedia. Iwaizumi se imagina las risas de fondo.

—Te echaré todas las culpas.

Oikawa le sonríe tan ampliamente como su boca se lo permite. Iwaizumi sabe que Oikawa lo es todo, todo lo que se puede ser en la escuela. Es capitán de su equipo, uno de los mejores jugadores del colegio, prefecto, Premio Anual, número uno en varias de sus materias escolares y el único estudiante de su curso que logró sacar todo Extraordinarios en sus TIMO. Iwaizumi está bastante seguro de que repetirá la hazaña con los ÉXTASIS, pero no se lo va a decir.

Así que supone que, si lo pillan yendo al baño de prefectos con su _amigo_ de toda la vida después de una victoria significativa de quidditch, ningún profesor va a decirle nada.

Aún con esa certeza, es un alivio que el camino hasta el baño privado desde los dormitorios de los de séptimo sea relativamente corto y sólo se crucen con un fantasma, del que se esconden tras una estatua de Bishamonten antes de alcanzar la puerta, susurrar la contraseña y entrar al baño. Como era de esperar —porque lo que están haciendo está _prohibido_ — el lugar está desierto. Oikawa corretea hasta la bañera, del tamaño de una piscina pequeña, y abre todos los grifos.

Quince minutos después están sentados en el borde, rodeados de vapor y sales perfumadas. Oikawa se hunde por completo en el agua y sale con el pelo pegado a la cara. Se sacude como un perro y nada hasta él, apoyándose en sus rodillas con los antebrazos. Iwaizumi le aparta mechones de pelo de la frente y ve sus ojos borrosos por el vaho.

—Ven aquí.

Iwaizumi se deja arrastrar hasta que sus pies tocan el fondo de la bañera. Siente los dedos de Oikawa contra sus costillas, acariciándole los músculos hasta las vértebras y subiendo por los omoplatos para llegar a los hombros. Apoya la cabeza allí y hunde la nariz en el hueco de la clavícula, repasando con la lengua la parte de su cuello que aún no tiene sabor a jabón.

—Sólo nos quedan cuatro meses aquí, Iwa-chan.

 _Aha._

Iwaizumi ahora lo entiende todo. La desesperación más acuciada por ganar su última Copa de Quidditch, a pesar de que el Toyohashi Tengu, el equipo más emblemático de Japón, ya se ha puesto en contacto con él, el querer hacer todo lo que no ha hecho durante sus diez años en Mahoutokoro, esa necesidad imperial de dejar huella en la escuela, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya hace mucho.

El muy idiota es un romántico nostálgico que va a echar de menos ese sitio más que nadie.

— _Aún_ nos quedan cuatro meses —rectifica Iwaizumi—. Y estudiando para los ÉXTASIS verás que parece el doble.

Consigue que se ría, aunque es una risa triste. Oikawa se cuelga de su cuello y lo hace tambalearse hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choca contra las baldosas de color rosa pálido, desteñido con el tiempo.

—Toyohashi está muy lejos de Sendai.

Iwaizumi capta las palabras a duras penas. El mensaje subliminal de la frase le cuesta mucho menos.

—Pero qué más te da si te vas a pasar la vida de ciudad en ciudad.

Oikawa hincha los mofletes. Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que intenta ser serio respecto a eso y se aclara la garganta. Estira la mano, recoge su varita, la agita con suavidad y el vapor del aire empieza a desvanecerse poco a poco, permitiéndole mirar a Oikawa con más claridad.

—Vas a estar mucho en Tokio, ¿no? —suspira—. Porque seguro que te mandarán hacer anuncios de ropa interior para la revista de Corazón de Bruja y esas cosas con las que las adolescentes se vuelven locas. Y cuando termine de formarme, bueno —se encoge de hombros—. Trabajadores del Control de Criaturas Mágicas necesitan en todas partes. Supongo que en Toyohashi también.

Durante unos segundos se escucha sólo el _pop_ de las burbujas al estallar, una tras otra, para que otras nuevas las sustituyan, y entre el murmullo del agua Iwaizumi distingue un sollozo que tiembla contra su pecho.

—¡Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! —Oikawa chilla delante de su cara, lo inmoviliza con ambas manos y lo besa tan rápido que Iwaizumi no puede seguirle el ritmo—. ¡Te quiero, Iwa-chan!

—¿¡Por qué estás llorando!? —exclama Iwaizumi, sintiendo que sus palabras de ánimo y amor biselado han tenido el efecto contrario al que pretendía.

—¡Porque te quiero!

—¡Eso no tiene sentido, Tontikawa!

Tantos años juntos, e Iwaizumi no se ha hecho a escuchar esas palabras con su voz. Sólo se da cuenta de que él también está llorando cuando Oikawa lo besa en el puente de la nariz y le limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, susurrándole "no llores, Iwa-chan" una y otra vez, como si así pudiera parar el llanto de alguno de los dos.

—Cuando me llegó la carta de Mahoutokoro les dije a mis padres que no quería ir si no ibas tú. Me intentaron explicar que era lo mejor para mí, pero me puse a llorar y a gritar y a decir que lo mejor para mí era estar contigo, cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba "mejor para mí". Oikawa —alza una mano y le acaricia el pómulo arrebolado. Sus labios están entreabiertos y las lágrimas se le cuelan en la boca— no voy a volver a irme a ningún lado sin ti.

Oikawa le llora un poco más sobre el hombro, aunque el llanto se transforma rápidamente en una risa que le nace del pecho sin que pueda evitarlo. Se apoya con las manos en el borde de la bañera y vuelve a sentarse allí, dejando la cabeza de Iwaizumi entre sus piernas. Estira un brazo para dejar que uno de los chorros de jabón caiga sobre la palma de su mano y luego empieza a masajear las sienes de Iwaizumi, que deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—¿Crees que podemos tener una de estas? —pregunta, hipnotizado por el olor a flores y los dedos de Oikawa en su cabeza.

—Podemos tener lo que tú quieras, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi tiene las cursilerías pegadas al paladar y piensa no decirlas. Oikawa siempre se llena la boca con palabras dulces y él se dedica a darle un golpetazo y hacerle ver la realidad un poquito, porque si fuese por él se pasarían el día comiéndose la boca y estudiando pura anatomía.

Pero tampoco pasa nada si de vez en cuando le da alas.

—Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Los dedos de Oikawa pierden fuerza y se le escapa una risa tonta y nerviosa. Iwaizumi echa la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo rojo del cuello hasta la frente. Decir las cosas es para Oikawa mucho más sencillo que escucharlas. Sabe manejar los halagos de las chicas, pero cuando Iwaizumi le abre el corazón no tiene ni idea de cómo reaccionar y se convierte en un manojo de nervios y chiribitas en los ojos.

—Iwa-chan, atacas sin avisar —recrimina cuando logra recomponer la voz.

—Tú sí que eres un ataque constante para mi estabilidad mental.

Lo sujeta de las piernas y tira de él hacia delante, entre chillidos en los que puede distinguir "no" e "Iwa-" antes de que la cara de Oikawa se hunda en el agua. Sale dos segundos después, su tos mezclándose con la risa de Iwaizumi.

—¡Me he tragado media piscina, Iwa-chan! Ya verás.

Le hace una especie de llave de judo casera que habrá aprendido de alguna película de artes marciales de las que le gustan a su padre. Le despega a Iwaizumi los pies del suelo y tiene el tiempo justo de coger aire antes de que le hunda en el agua caliente. Bajo la capa de espuma y burbujas que se arremolinan en la superficie, el agua está limpia y puede abrir los ojos para ver a Oikawa delante de él.

Sonríe y se le escapan burbujitas enanas de entre los dientes. Iwaizumi siente su boca llenarse de calor cuando la abre para recibir la de Oikawa. Es difícil besarlo bajo el agua, donde se le escapan sus labios entre los dientes y no puede respirar. Rompen la superficie en busca de oxígeno y Oikawa se lanza de nuevo hacia él, besándolo otra vez antes de que pueda escupir todo el agua, que resbala por sus comisuras mientras bailan una danza que sólo ellos conocen.

—Iwa-chan —Oikawa apoya la espalda en su pecho y juega con la espuma. Iwaizumi le pone un poco en la nariz, que él sopla hasta que la mayor parte sale volando—, ¿puedo hacer algo contigo?

Iwaizumi lo mira con una ceja alzada. Cuando echa la vista hacia atrás desde abajo los ojos de Oikawa se abren más de lo normal y las velas que alumbran el baño marcan las motas más oscuras alrededor del iris.

—¿El qué?

—Cosas de pareja. Ya sabes. —No. Iwaizumi no sabe. Su ceño se frunce un poco más. _Ya hacen_ cosas de pareja, porque _son_ una pareja—. Cenar fuera, como en un restaurante bonito. Y… regalarte flores. Porque sé que te gusta la buena comida y las flores bonitas pero no sé si quieres todo eso porque nunca me lo has dicho, y aunque a mí me gustaría hacerlo no sé si debería.

Iwaizumi siempre ha sabido que Oikawa es tonto. De una forma dulce, pero tonto al fin y al cabo. Cuando repartieron la estupidez humana estaba el primero en la cola dando saltitos pidiendo dosis extra.

—Si las flores me llegan por la mañana con el correo te mataré.

Oikawa se ríe y le promete que no mientras lo empuja fuera de la bañera para quitarle la espuma restante con las duchas.

A la mañana siguiente, un ramo de crisantemos violetas aterriza sobre su desayuno.

* * *

Creo que no es exactamente lo que buscaba cuando lo empecé, pero el resultado me gustó. Espero que a vosotros también.

Un **review** aleja los problemas de corazón de una servidora (L)


End file.
